Self-service pet washing facilities are described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,136, the entire teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. Often, self-service pet washing facilities are constructed as independent structures next to self-service car washing facilities, car wash facilities or like areas where grey water drains are in place together with a water supply and electrical supply. However, constructing the separate structure of a self-service pet wash may be costly for the owners. Additionally, often times the self-service car washes and like facilities are constructed so as to maximize the available real estate upon which they are built.
Therefore, although an owner of a facility may wish to install a self-service pet wash, she may not be able to do so because of the limited space available in the facility or on the property of the facility. For example, if a known self-service pet wash is installed in a bay of a self-service car wash then a vehicle is no longer able to fit into the bay occupied by the self-service pet wash.
Accordingly, the owner of a self-service car wash may not wish to dedicate an entire car wash bay to a self-service pet wash and lose the ability to use the bay to wash cars. Therefore, because of the limited available space and because of the cost associated with a pet wash that is independent of the existing facility, owners may be prevented from installing a separate self-service pet wash structure. Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost pet wash station that can be utilized in or near spaces that heretofore were too small to allow for a pet wash, for example, in the bay of a self-service car wash.
The invention provides such a pet wash station. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.